Eternal Beauty
by Ice Cold Absolution
Summary: Lucius doesn't want Draco to get old. SLASH! DL


Title: Eternal Beauty  
Author: IceColdAbsolution  
Pairing: Draco/Lucius  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, sadly. They belong to JK Rowling.  
Warnings: Slash, incest, mild-ish sex  
Summary: Lucius doesnt want Draco to grow old  
Notes: This is my first Fanfic so its not all that great. One Shot.

"You are so beautiful," Lucius whispered as Draco drew up in front of him, a shocking white Adonis body clothed only in a loose pair of black silk bottoms. His hair was slightly ruffled from sleep but this only served to make him even sexier. A slow smirk appeared on Draco's face and Lucius licked his lips in anticipation, prowling up to him he slowly stroked his sons perfect face, the face that had willingly submitted to him for so many years, and bent down to place a kiss on those full red lips that stood out so starkly against his skin. Draco leant in and deepened the kiss, sighing softly, but when he tried to gain entry with his tongue he was denied and his father pulled back to stare into his eyes, Draco could have whimpered, but as everyone knows, Malfoys do not whimper, and so he settled for pouting slightly. Lucius laughed and stood upright, his hand back on Draco's face, resting it softly against the cold marble of his skin.

"Tonight, my son, we are going to do something a little different," he drawled, slowly guiding Draco towards the lush four poster bed and pushing him back once his legs hit the cold, dark green silk. Draco shuffled towards the centre of the bed smoothly and not once taking his eyes off the perfect sight that was his father dropping the heavy black cloak from the day and unbuttoning the back shirt, providing a tempting contrast between that and the skin peeking out from underneath. Finally the shirt was off and Draco couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight, his father had not diminished at all with age and looked exactly as he did when he was younger as he did now, as though he had just stopped in time. He longed to get up and to run his hands over the defined muscles that he knew were as cold as his, but he knew better than to go, Lucius always had to make the first move. Thankfully he didn't take long, with liquid grace the man was soon all fours over his son and grinning at the delectable youth below him. One long, pale finger came down to toy with the waistband of his bottoms. "Now these will not do at all," he commented with perfect indifference and Draco couldn't help an aroused sight escape from his lisp, he loved the sound of his fathers voice and Lucius knew it.

With a care that drove the boy to insanity the black bottoms were calmly drawn down his legs, the silk enticingly caressing him as it was pulled off to reveal an already half hard member. "Much better, but still not quite right," Lucius commented lightly, moving back up his son's body, careful not to touch even a centimetre of flesh although Draco was squirming in attempt for some contact. Lucius smiled once again, when above his son's face, a cold, calculating smile, which matched with his eyes drowned in lust, and Draco could only shiver with desire.

Without a word of explanation Draco's hands were drawn up above his bed and a small moan was released at the long awaited contact, but the smooth cold hand around his wrists were soon replaced with black silk binding which were drawn tightly round them. He experimentally pulled at the bindings, they hadn't done this before and Draco was strangely excited, it had always been a dream of his to be totally dominated by his father, and now finally he was being rewarded. "Leave them!" Lucius commanded as he saw Draco strain against the restrictions and the wrists were immediately left limp, resting against the pillow. Lucius knew that he couldn't hold out not touching the young, pale god beneath him for much longer and so he quickly bound his ankles at each corner of the bed and sat back for a moment to study his work. Draco was bound with his legs spread and his eyes closed, breathing quickly, it was all his father could do not to jump on him.

Returning to the top Lucius bent down and placed his full lips onto his sons, the almost perfect mirror image of beauty. This time access was granted and his tongue plunged into the mouth below him, stroking and teasing, the older man easily won the brief battle for dominance and revelled in the power. When Lucius pulled away yet again Draco couldn't help but whimper, Malfoys be damned, every time his father touched him it was like fireworks going off under his skin, he adored him so much he couldn't think of anything other than when he would see his father again, and when he was with him he did not think at all, every touch from the man made him fall apart. But he was not disappointed, the hot mouth was soon applied on his oversensitive nipple, biting softly and swirling over it, Draco gasped and arched up into the touch, moaning when the aristocratic hand slowly trailed down to his groin, teasing softly as the mouth became harsher. Draco writhed with the combined pleasure and pain as he became incredibly hard.

Too soon the heat was removed form the red and hard pebble to once again hover over Draco's face, the hand becoming harsher and more insistent. For the first time, Lucius gave Draco a full smile, and his teeth elongated out to form long curved spikes as his son looked on in fear, and though he would deny it, even stronger arousal.

"So young and so beautiful," Lucius whispered thickly, the heady smell of the blood in Draco's veins making him dizzy with desire. "You have to stay that way," He said coldly, descending onto his son's neck and piercing the frail skin with ease, at the same time he squeezed hard with his hand, Draco let out a strangled scream, a mixture of ecstasy from the orgasm and pain from the penetration. As his blood was drained Draco could only thrash against his strong bindings and draw in gasping sobs, he didn't want this, he didn't want to die, but he was powerless to stop it. For the first time that night he was glad when Lucius finally pulled away, wiping away the ruby liquid from his full lips, silver eyes now glowing with power.  
"You can stay beautiful forever, mine forever," he whispered, slitting his wrist and proffering the weeping wound to Draco's mouth, but he just turned his head away, reusing the blood as tears ran down his cheeks, looking as far away from the man he loved as he could, refusing to see what he really was.

"Draco," the man demanded, voice filled with authority, "If you do not drink then you will die, but if you drink then you will wake up again and I will stay with you forever, just do it." His son looked up at that, his silver eyes now red and watery, looking deeply at the man above him. No matter how much he reminded himself that his father was a monster, the moment he looked at him the love rushed back into him, he needed this man. Draco felt his life ebbing away and he tried desperately to think up some other way of saving himself, but even if there was a way, then his father would never have him back as a human, as he realised this the last string of defiance snapped inside him.

He drank.


End file.
